familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130917093624/@comment-5555583-20130924100611
Weź sobie coś do jedzenia, bo się rozpisałam.... *się troszczy* Nie mogę się z tym pogodzić, bo dla mnie to jest jakiś kosmos XD Chociaż ja też mam epickie momenty z serii: przyszła na kompa, zapomniała co miała sprawdzić XD Na pewno nie drugie. Ale się pytam, skąd ty to wytrzasnęłaś!? Hmm~~ Jeśli myślałaś, że "słyszałam" zostało użyte przez moje roztrzepaństwo, jest owocem niekompetencji lub metaforą "przeczytałam", to zaraz pomogę ci zrozumieć, jak wielki był to błąd <3 Tylko się mentalnie przygotuję~~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_vqrsmnmVA#t=110 01:47 *btw, wcześniej masz "kimi ni tsubusu yo" Muraska* No właśnie! To powinno być tak. Najgorzej jak ktoś coś przekręci, a potem reszta to kontynuuje, niczym jakiś głuchy telefon -__-' Tak szczerze mówiąc, to jakby miał rację, to ok, ale jeśli nie, to ja i tak bym się sprzeciwiła i zapewne zginęła marnie. Poza tym nie zamierzałabym wykonywać jakiś randomowych rozkazów, nienawidzę jak ktoś mi mówi "musisz zrobić to, siamto...". Jakby coś było rozsądne, to i tak bym to zrobiła. Jak to się mówi: Twoja prośba jest dla mnie rozkazem? Poza tym w tych fanowskich tworach grubo przesadzają pod tym względem, że np. Muras zawsze wybrałby słodycze od życia, Sei-chan mówi: Ryouta, przynieś mi wodę, bo cię zabiję, Midor dostaje totalnej głupawki bez LI itp~~ Jestem przekonana, że w ogóle nie byłoby tak, że Kise miałby dziewuchę, która przymykałaby oko na fangirle, Ahosowi podobałaby się każda, byleby miała czym oddychać, Akash rozstawiałby lubą po kątach, a Muras sprzedałby gf za maiubo etc. To z tym królem, to w ogóle jest coś do głębszego rozumienia? W sensie, że Shuutoku jest starą szkołą z długą tradycją i weteranem zawodów krajowych, na dodatek okrzyknięty Królem Tokio, jednym z trzech. Śpij, bo go Rakuzan zakropił. Chociaż oni wcale tak dobrze nie grali, inni bardziej cisnęli na sparingach. Nawet po tym, jak Sei ich słusznie zebrał do kupy. Ale i tak przegiął z tym wydłubywaniem. Już ja bym na niego nadarła mordy po meczu i się fochnęła, co on sobie wyobraża i czy on ma pojęcie, jak się martwiłam... i że w dupie mam, że nie było możliwości przegranej. Potem bym się pewnie nie odzywała i foch foreva~~ O moim śnie dużo by opowiadać XD Ale nie był jakiś zboczony i się nie obudziłam, potem po prostu przeszedł w inny. Co dziwne, ja zawsze się budzę, jak coś jest fajne o_o Pewnie dlatego, bo kawał w noc czytam jeszcze raz cały mecz Shuutoku vs. Rakuzan. I jeszcze zaplątał się tam nieszczęsny Kuro: przepraszam, gdzie tu jest toaleta? Jak czytam mangę, to on ciągle szuka WCeta, ile on pije tych szejków?! D: To w niektórych seriach postacie sprawiają wrażenie, że nie załatwiają się i nie jedzą nawet, a ten o_O To chyba zawsze tak jest z językami, zawsze brzmi trochę inaczej, kiedy bardzo się różnią. Po japońsku zawsze będzie trochę wyżej, niż po niemiecku XD Mnie to śmieszy takie od razu napalanie się i fangirl do postaci, kiedy się o niej nic nie wie prócz wyglądu. Już pół roku wcześniej widziałam na zerochanie te grafy z KnB i nie zamierzałam tego oglądać, dopiero potem Weronimka to oglądała i też sobie odpaliłam. Całkowicie neutralnie, bez napalania się na kogokolwiek. I moje przemyślenia były rożne, m.in. Kuroś i Kaga (myślałam wtedy, że on ma nazwisko od lustra >.<) mają ładny kolor włosów, Kise to zdebilała blondyna, Mister Najpiękniejszy, Midorima sztywne dziwadło itp. Potem zrobiło mi się szkoda ŻDP, kiedy się popłakał, ale i tak go nie lubiłam. Kuroko jest dla mnie za mdły, Kaga to debil, wkurza mnie, bo rozwala KnS XD ale jest śmieszny czasem, trzeba mu przyznać i nie sądzę, aby mógłby mieć lepiej dobrany głos. Później Midor zaczął mnie śmieszyć, Takao też, Momo i Ao znielubiłam na wejściu. Podejrzewam, że wtedy mnie nagrało na Kise, to było drogą dedukcji i mniejszego zła, bo nikt mi nie podchodził szczególnie, no i ta jego bohaterska akcja przeciw Aosiowi, którego nie trawię. Mógłby być taki jak w gimbazie, wtedy bym go lubiła. Muras i Akash to był dla mnie znak zapytania i tyle. A potem zaczęłam w tym grzebać, CD dramy, characterbook, tip-off, manga, które rozbudowały ten wąski fragment pokazany w anime... Resztę już wiesz XD A że mam słabość do czerwonych włochów, to już wcześniej podobały mi się fanarty Akasha, tak wizualnie. A teraz mi nawet zwisa, że są malinowo-rzodkiewkowe XD Ja podejrzewam, że z Kise to było tak, że on mi zalatywał Tamakim, którego lubię za jego debilizm XD Ale nie jak fangirl, zawsze kibicowałam mu i Haruhi. Poza tym, czy to tylko moje wrażenie? Teraz jak tak myślę, to Kise to męska(???) Satsuka -,- Weź sobie wyobraź mnie z Murasem O_O’ Cały czas bym mu truła dupę naukowymi rzeczami i że je za dużo słodyczy, wnerwiałby mnie swoim olewactwem i tym, że mnie nie słucha. A ja jego i w ogóle by nie ogarniał, o co mi chodzi XD Ale to była taka abstrakcyjna praca domowa XD Trzeba było napisać kilka przykładów i uzasadnić. Można było napisać, że zrobiłabyś, żeby dzień miał 50 godzin. Zrobię małe streszczenie mojej teori o Seirin vs. Rakuzan: Za Seirin: Gdybym patrzyła tylko przez pryzmat anime/książek/komiksów/filmów/mang, to bym była za końcem mangi. Patrząc na poprowadzenie fabuły - akcja trwa rok, wszyscy zostali pokonani, KnS odzyskało miłość do kosza i gry drużynowej, został ostatni przeciwnik, smutna przeszłość ujawniona, niektórzy senpaie odchodzą po tym roku, bo są w 3 klasie, trzeba by było wprowadzać mnóstwo nowych postaci, cała ta nawijka o finałowej walce, nawet Papa i kmioty z parku z początku serii przyszły popatrzeć na mecz, o rodzinie nie wspomnę (btw. rozumiem, ze rodzina Kuro to też widmaki, dlatego ich nie pokazują XD no bo to było nawet w dodatku, że nie pozwolił chłopakom przyjść do siebie do chałupy). I jako że to shounen, to Seirin sprawi cud i wygra. I zostanie pokazane, że jeśli jesteśmy razem i trzymamy się za rączki, to rozwalimy choćby armię smoków. Seicio się popłacze, a Hyuuga się oświadczy Riko. Fin. (wtedy ta seria dla mnie straci) Za Rakuzan: Po pierwsze są silniejsi i zostaje druga soczewka do wypadnięcia umiejętność Akasha razem z prawdziwą siłą niekoronowanych. I jeszcze tajemniczy PF. Poza tym Seirin jest na drugim roku, więc Hyuuga and company nadal będą w grze. Rakuzan też byłby za rok w starym składzie. To byłoby logiczne, bo - niczym brakującego kawałka układanki - Seirin jeszcze czegoś brakuje, może gdyby przyszedł jakiś zdolny pierwszak? Bo co? Kagami przeskoczy Sei-chana jak kangur, czy jak? Poza tym po kiego by była ta gadka, że Kuroś ma się przekonać, co to znaczy, jeśli się walczy z kimś, kto cię "odkrył". I tak naprawdę mało było o Rakuzanie. I nie było wszystkich kombinacji meczy, ja bym bardzo chciała zobaczyć Rakuzan vs. Touou. A skoro to miałby być koniec, to zwykle to się ciągnie, dlaczego więc tak pobieżnie pokazano Kaijou vs. Shuutoku? No i seria jest na fali popularności, to inne ciągną w takich wypadkach wtryniając nudne fillery, a tu… Sama już nie wiem, chciałabym, żeby było dalej, ale jako pesymistka myślę o końcu T^T O_O Fanservisowanie w rialu D: Ile patrzy? >////< Eee... Jeśli pytasz w kontekście mojego snu, to zadowala cię odpowiedź *szczera zresztą*, że tak długo, iż straciłam poczucie czasu? *buraczy* A Murasek???? :3 SHINTAROUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurczę, myślałam, że to to, co jest w screenach, dlatego otworzyłam D: @_@ Zdecydowanie Emol nie pasuje do Devv.